Satisfaction
by speedstar
Summary: Yuushi Ositari can't seem to get any satisfaction in his life. Has he finally met the girl who can give it to pique his interests and give him what he needs? OC x Character. Rated M for sexual themes.


"I can't get no satisfaction"

Yuushi tapped his fingers along to the beat of the popular song from the 1960's. Recently, he had stumbled upon his parents records from way back when. While he didn't really understand the English lyrics, he loved the beat, the instruments, and the overtone of the song. He felt he could relate with the singer. Yuushi Oshitari couldn't get any satisfaction. At least, not with the current life he lived.

"I can't no girl reaction"

He sighed. Lately, the only reaction from a girl he got was the typical "I love you Oshitari san!". What kind of reaction was that? Of course the girls loved him. He was Yuushi Oshitari. A tensai. One of the best players on the Hyoutei tennis team, next to Atobe Keigo. At least that's what he was told anyhow.

"Cause I try and I try and I try and I try"

Sitting up, Yuushi grabbed his cell phone. 15 unread messages. All from different people, mostly girls. Scrolling through them, he laughed a few times at his pathetic attempts. Was there any girl in the world who could satiate his desires? By the way things were looking currently, the answer was no. Groaning, Yuushi swirled around in his computer chair. Girls were so desperate. He loosened his tie.

"Ahh… What do we have here?"

Yuushi read over the message. It was from the cute American exchange student. There were two American exchange students at Yuushi's school. One girl was on the short side, no more than 152 CM he thought. She had a round face and cute features. Her hair trailed down her back, the blond that was dyed in with the brown mixing to make a unique hair style. She had perky breasts and butt. He recalled her name. It was Dara. He remembered she had introduced herself rather clumsily the first day they met. Cute.

"Yuushi, I have someone I want you to meet!" The message read. Someone she wanted him to meet? Was it a cute girl? He hoped so.

"Well Ojou-chan, who would it be?" He responded rather quickly, his fingers having almost a mind of their own.

Dara heard her phone ring in her bag. She had a new text message. Carefully, she pulled her phone out of her bag. It was a message from Yuushi Oshitari, the boy who had nearly mauled her for her phone number. Well, not mauled. He suavely coaxed it out of her until she surrendered. She read the message. Yuushi had such a unique way of talking. She remembered that he was from Osaka. Maybe that was it.

"Yeah Yuushi! She's the other American exchange student that came here with! She's interested in in you!" Swiftly she pressed send to reply to his message.

Her friend peeked over her shoulder, curious as to what she was doing. She knew she was texting, but who? Smirking, she grabbed her phone.

"Oh? Who is this… Yuushi Oshitari person you are texting? A new boyfriend perhaps? Dara Dara Dara…" The girl teased.

Dara shook her head no, grabbing for her phone. Her friend was taller than her, but she still managed to swipe the mobile device clean from her hands. Triumphantly, she began to explain her plan.

"Well Elise," She started, thinking of the best way to break the news to her. "I am setting you up on a date with one of the tennis players on the Hyoutei Tennis team! How does that sound?"

If looks could kill, the one Elise was giving her friend currently would have ended the poor girl's short life. Her eyes narrowed, shoulders tensing as she tried to make sense of what her friend had just relayed to her.

"What do you mean a DATE?" Elise questioned her.

"It's just what I said! You are going to be going on a date with Yuushi Oshitari! The other day I happened to run into him on the way to class. He was so kind and offered to walk me to my class that I couldn't help but think how perfect he would be for you! That's when the idea struck me: I'll set the two of them up on a date!" Dara spoke, nodding her head as she did so.

Elise bit her tongue and counted to 10. This wasn't unordinary for her friend to set something like this up, but it did aggravate her immensely. Dara always managed to cause Elise more problems than necessary, but she was her friend and Elise valued their friendship.

Planning her words carefully, Elise tried to think of a response to give to her. If she said something like 'No I'm not interested' then Dara would have egg on her face and look bad once the time of the date came. However, if she agreed to go on the date, she was setting herself up with one of the biggest playboys at the entire school. None of the odds were in her favor. Sighing, she decided it would be better to humor her friend than make her look bad in the midst of their peers.

"F-Fine. I'll go on this date with Yuushi Oshitari. If it'll make you happy. I don't want you looking bad in front of the boys on the tennis team. I know how much you like them!" Elise winked.

Dara blushed and shook her head. "That's not it! I just thought perhaps you would enjoy going out on a date. You haven't really gone anywhere since we got here on the program. I thought it might be a nice change."

Elise thought about it. She really hadn't done much in terms of making friends or hanging out with anyone but Dara. It would be a good experience for her if she got out with someone of the opposite sex and tried to get to know them. Perhaps… A blush cross Elise's cheeks and she pushed the thought out of her head.

"Well, I guess it's a good idea. When is this date, anyways?"

Dara looked back at her phone. She had two unread messages. One was from Yuushi and the other… A blush began to creep across the corner of her cheeks and spread around her nose.

"I'm not sure yet. He doesn't even know you really exist. I haven't texted him your name or anything because as I was going to, you took my phone! Now he probably thinks I set him up!" Dara fretted and typed her response back and fast as she possibly good without making mistakes. Auto-correct did come in handy at times such as these.

"Her name is Elise. She's the other American student that came with me for the program. As for the date.. um… How about later tonight?"

Yuushi had almost given up on the girl's response when he felt a vibration in his pocket. He reached for his phone and read the message. Yuushi tried to recall the other American girl who had graced Hyoutei Academy. As a member of the Foreign Exchange club at his school, Yuushi was familiar with all the students from other countries, especially the female ones.

"Elise huh…" He spoke aloud, placing a finger to his chin.

Elise. Her hair was a mess of curls, reaching to her shoulders and stopping there. The height different between her and her cute American friend was interesting. While she wasn't that much taller than her, she had larger assets. Her body was an average build though, much more emphasis on her thighs Yuushi believed than any part of her body. With her thighs came a nice butt, rounded almost perfectly. Her chest, Yuushi recalled, was also a size or two larger than Dara's. Yuushi licked his lips in approval. This girl was possibly what he had been looking for.

He leaned back in his chair, careful not to cause the wheels to slip underneath him, sending him spiraling to the floor. His fingers traced through his navy blue hair, ruffling up the already messy waves. The glasses on the bridge of his nose were beginning to slide off. Yuushi licked his lips seductively, his tongue tracing around the contours of his lips. The phone lay obediently on his lap, waiting for him to respond.

"Oh my… I almost forgot to agree to the date. That would have been a stupid move of me."

Grabbing his phone off his lap, Yuushi began, once again, to text the girl. Ah. If only she wasn't interested elsewhere. His mind trailed off to his rich captain, Atobe Keigo. Atobe was also the object of desire amongst many of the girls at his school. Originally from England, Atobe had all the wealth he could possibly need and then some. His looks almost outsized his wealth, but his ego was the supreme factor of Atobe. Yuushi laughed to himself.

"That's perfect, Ojou-chan. I'll go to wherever you set me up. I trust that you have a good taste in date spots. If not… I'll gladly take over."

The send buttoned was pressed and the message traveled through the phone lines to reach the other girl. Within seconds, Yuushi thought, she would have his message and would be frantically trying to set a place for him and his date to go. Cute.

Reaching over, Yuushi removed the record from the record player. It had garnered dust in the time he was listening to this music. How strange. Yuushi kept his room spotless, making sure dirt and dust were no where to be seen. He heaved a sigh of discontent. Gently, he slipped the record back into his sleeve. Now it was time to make the trek downstairs and return it to his mother and father. Silently, he thanked them for their unique taste in music. His tie still remained askew on his neck. Yuushi wasn't in the right mood to fix it, despite hating to look sloppy.

Dara waited for her phone to make the cute noise it did when she got a message. Yuushi would be responding any time now. She heaved a sigh. Perhaps she was becoming too anxious. Her eyes darted over to Elise, who sat perfectly calm in the chair beside her. How could she be this nonchalant when she was going on a date with THE Yuushi Oshitari? Did she not care? Dara's heart would have been racing.

"You're rather calm, despite your date being in a few hours." Dara commented.

Elise looked over at Dara and smiled, waving her friend off. "It's not that big of a deal. It's one date. What could possibly happen? It's not like he is going to become my boyfriend or anything. We are probably just going to have dinner. That's about all we can do since we don't really know each other."

Perhaps Elise was right. Dara was making a big deal out of nothing. It was just one date. Still, Dara hoped in her heart, secretly, that she had played a successful matchmaker and that one date was going to turn into 100 dates.

"Well, I have to make your reservations and things. You had better go wash up and try to look your best! Yuushi doesn't like sloppy girls!"

Elise groaned. She was hoping to go in something simple like blue jeans and a t-shirt. Dara just HAD to make this a fancy date. This wasn't some kind of Victorian romance. She shouldn't have to dress up like she was a doll.

Elise shook her head in disapproval, but climbed up the stairs to her bedroom. The only dress she had was one from the dance that was held at the beginning of the year for the foreign exchange students. The dance, Elise remembered, was an attempt by the school to get the students out of their shell and introduced to their fellow student body. Dara had coerced, or rather, forced, Elise to purchase a dress for the occasion.

"I guess I'll be wearing you again." Elise spoke to the dress as if it could make coherent responses and praise her for her choice.

She opened the closet and pulled the dress out, the hem of the dress flowing almost elegantly behind her. This wasn't a ballroom date. This was a simple dinner date. Elise tried not to laugh at how the dress almost seemed to beg to be put on, begged to be danced with. Perhaps she was fantasizing too much.

Lethargically she took of her clothes until she was just in her underwear. She stared back at her body in the mirror. For whatever reason, she suddenly became aware of her imperfections and blushed, turning back around so she couldn't stare back at the mirror.

The dress lay lifelessly on the bed. Elise gazed at it. Was it too flashy for this kind of date? She picked it up and held it against her body, turning back to the mirror. A few times she turned around, modeling the dress before it was on her body. It seemed like an "all right" thing to wear. Right now she didn't have the money to purchase anything else, and even if she did, it would be too late. She hated when surprise things like these came up. Surprises meant she couldn't be prepared and that bothered her.

Unzipping the dress, Elise stepped in it. She hoisted it up to her breasts and let it remain there, as it was a halter style dress. Reaching to her back, Elise carefully zipped it up. The material hugged at her curves. Was it too tight? She now felt self conscious again. Maybe it was a stupid idea to wear a dress anyways. She could show up in a t-shirt and jeans like she planned, but she didn't want her friend to look bad, as well as herself.

"I suppose it looks all right… Guess I'll do my hair now.." Elise whispered to herself.

Across the hall was the restroom. All of the things Elise needed for her makeup and hair styling were in there. She was thankful the house the two girls were staying at contained two bathrooms. There was no telling how long it was going to take Elise to do her hair and makeup, as she typically did neither. The most Elise ever put on was some lipgloss, and that was only at Dara's request.

Looking through the cabinet drawers, Elise tried to pick out possible things she could do her hair with. She knew she needed hair spray and hair clips. That was obvious. Also, she needed to put some makeup on to bring color to her face. Looking deeper into the drawers, Elise found foundation, mascara, lip gloss, eye shadow, and some blush. Now it was time to apply all her tools.

"I guess I'll start with my hair first.." She mused.

Grabbing a hair brush, Elise began to brush out her curls. It was difficult, her hair being as thick as it was. Beside her was a bottle of hair spray. Reaching for it, Elise began to apply the spray. Her hair suddenly became more tame and manageable. She smiled as things were beginning to become together.

Downstairs, Dara was calling different restaurants to set up reservations. She wasn't sure which restaurant the two possibly lovers would like. A traditional sushi restaurant wouldn't sustain. While the restaurants were typically nice, Elise was upstairs preparing herself for the fanciest. Grabbing the phone book, Dara turned to the restaurant section. All the expensive restaurants seemed to be located in Roppongi. The two would have to ride a train for a bit, but that was all right.

"This one is called Morimoto XEX… It looks very fancy! It seems that you can purchase a type of meal plan that comes with an appetizer, main course, and a dessert! This is perfect!"

Dara wrote the number down on a piece of paper and reached for her cell phone. She dialed the number and spoke briefly with the hostess. They were in luck! There was a table available. In fact, it was the last one! Dara grinned and placed the reservation. She pressed "End Call" on her phone and texted Yuushi the details of the date.

"I set you two up on a date at the famous Morimoto XEX! How does that sound?"

As she was texting, Elise came down stairs. Dara's mouth dropped. Never before had she seen she friend dressed up in such a manner. Her hair was in a cute up-do, her side bangs curled slightly and hanging past her ears. Her makeup was light, but complimented her girlish features. Elise noticed Dara looking at her and blushed.

"D-Does it look bad?" Elise cried, covering her face.

"N-No way! You look beautiful! Wow! Yuushi is sure going to be surprised when he sees you!"

Elise sighed. Was he really going to be surprised? She had worked hard to make herself look nice but… she wasn't sure. Maybe it was too much. It was too late to cancel out everything right now. She had heard Dara talking on the phone and reserving the restaurant, one of THE most expensive ones in Tokyo!

"Wait.." The idea struck Elise. "How are you planning to pay for all this?"

Dara hadn't thought about that. She giggled nervously.

"Well, I think Yuushi is rich so he can pay for it all! How romantic is that!"

Shaking her head, Elise sat down on the couch. Suddenly she was feeling anxious again. Would this really work out? What if Yuushi decided not to pay for everything? Neither her or Dara had enough money to pay for this dinner together! A knot began to grow in her stomach.

"All is fine! Yuushi is on his way right now! His parents are doctors you know! There is no need for worrying!" Dara clapped Elise gently on the back.

Yuushi stared back in the mirror. He looked presentable now. If it was one thing Yuushi disliked, it was looking unpresentable, especially to girls. He was almost famous at his for his acute sense of style and suave.

"Mom… Dad… I'm going out. I'll see you two later."

They probably didn't hear him, but Yuushi didn't care. Checking his phone, Yuushi read the details of the date. He was supposed to take the girl to one of the most expensive restaurants in Tokyo, located in the Roppongi district. This meant he was probably paying for the date. He thanked his parents silently for giving him his weekly allowance. It was a sizable sum, but Yuushi typically spent on girls, leaving him with near nothing.

Opening the door, Yuushi checked his phone one more time. He couldn't exactly remember where Dara lived, and needed to look up the directions. It was a short walk from his house, he knew that. It just left his mind as to which direction she lived.

"Ah.. so take a short walk, take a left, and it's the second house on the right. Perfect." Yuushi hummed a tune from the radio as he walked down the sidewalk in order to reach his date's house.


End file.
